Battery-powered wireless wall switches are becoming increasingly more common as users seek to adopt intelligent lighting systems in the interest of lowering installation costs and reducing lighting energy consumption. One drawback of a battery-powered wall switch is that the batteries eventually require replacement by the user. It would be beneficial to make the process of changing the batteries as convenient as possible for the user.